


Hunt

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childish Light, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Neko Beyond, Neko Light, Trans Beyond Birthday, Trans Light Yagami, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Nekos have no rights. And when Misa Amane won't take no for an answer in her quest to have Light as her very own neko, Light is forced to flee the country. But even in England, on his way to the famed Whammy's Sanctuary, is he still safe from anyone else trying to bring him back to Misa?





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff in this chapter could be triggering, so read at your own disgression. Also, please comment

Light’s ears stood perked and alert, flicking as they scanned the airport for any signs of danger. Right now, he stood in the airport, his Daddy’s hand clasped in his own as he surveyed the crowd suspiciously.

“Light?” Light glanced up; his Daddy looked worried, the lines that had begun to crease his skin when Light turned five disturbingly distinct in the planes of his face.

“Yes, Daddy?” Inwardly, Light winced at the pitch of his voice; nekos’ voices naturally ranged higher than their fully human counterparts, as his Daddy often reminded him, but it still stung hard.

“We can't dawdle, Sweetie. We don't want anything happening to you, ok?” Soichiro's voice turned painfully gruff, and Light winced. At the edges of Light’s vision, he could feel darkness creeping in. Even the barest hint of her set him on edge.

A calloused hand almost absent-mindlessly stroked his hair, the thumb digging into the spot where his ear met his skull. “I don't want her getting anywhere near you ever again.”

With those words, it was like he was underwater. He could see her. He could smell her. And all of a sudden, he wasn't in the airport, Light wasn't with Daddy, Light was-

_Light was walking home from school. He wore his large jacket, his favorite one with the white trim that he could sink into and peek out of and that made him feel safe and protected. And it was raining._

_He was just walking home. Kicking the puddles with the bright red rubber boots on his feet, a gift from Daddy. He was just a kid, and it was a normal day and he was having fun, even if his coat was getting soaked. And then the car pulled up._

_It was big and white, with shiny but solid black windows that Light couldn't see anything through, until the windows rolled down and a lady was looking out at him. A human lady._

_“Hello, sweetie!” She sounded nice, with her voice almost as high as a neko’s was, but not quite that high. Like a bell ringing, Light had thought. She looked pretty as a bell, too, or prettier, because could bells really be that pretty? She had long, golden hair. Light would only later realize that it must have been dyed; the soft gold suited her so well he thought she must have always looked like that. Framed by the hair was a snub button nose, like the dolls he used to play with, and two, glassy blue eyes like bright sapphires. To Light, she had looked like a movie star._

_“H-hello!” He had squeaked back, waving one hand, claws sheathed like his Daddy had taught him._

_“Tell me, what's a cute little girl doing out here all on her own? Why don't I give you a lift, so you won't get rained on?”_

_Light had fluffed up at that; he was 13 years old, and he was a boy! “I'm not little, and I'm not a girl! Besides, Daddy says I can't take rides from strangers…”_

_Something in the lady’s eyes had narrowed at that. Her blue eyes seemed to study him. As she stared, something icky had crawled in Light’s stomach. Then, she had laughed, and her face returned to normal. “That's only for strange men, silly! Everyone knows all ladies are nice! Besides, a little neko like you shouldn't be out all alone!” Light didn't think to ask how she knew he was one._

_From what Light could see, the car had looked big and nice, like the cars on tv did. Certainly much better than walking home in the rain. So…_

_Light had gotten into the car. He was only a kid, a silly kid worried about getting his favorite coat even wetter, and besides, all ladies were nice, right? Especially a lady as pretty as her._

_The seats were large and brown, padded and squishy where he sat. They made a funny noise when Light moved on them._

_The drive had passed in silence, except for when the lady asked in her nice voice “Where do you live, sweetie?”_

_Light had told her right exactly where he lived. Hadn't even thought to have her let him off at the end of the street. Not that it would have mattered._

_When they stopped outside of his house, he had reached for the door handle, pulling out on the bright white latch. But it didn't move._

_“It's not opening!”_

_“Oh? How silly of me! I must have left it locked.” The lady’s voice had sounded funny, like she was all far away. And she didn't unlock the car._

_“I need to see my Daddy!” He had sniffled. Tears had begun to track his eyes._

_“Give me a goodbye kiss, right on the cheek. I did go out of my way to drop you off, and it's the least I deserve.” The lady sounded less far away now, but she didn't sound like she did before. She sounded almost scary._

_Light had leaned over, the icky feeling stronger in his stomach. He tried to do it quickly, just quickly press his lips into her cheek and be done, but somehow the lady was holding his arm, her nails sharper than any neko’s claws could have been, and the tears were hotter now on his cheeks and she was touching him and all he wanted was for Daddy to save him and-_

Something sharp dug into his skin, nails, human nails, but much rougher and shorter than the lady's, than Misa’s, had been. Because he wasn't there, he wasn't in the car, he was safe and he was in his Daddy’s arms now in an airport. But he wouldn't be with Daddy for long.

“Please don't leave me!” He wailed, pushing his face right into Daddy’s jacket and breathing in deeply. Soichiro only patted his ears, gently stroking them.

“You had another flashback, didn't you.” Soichiro sounded tired.

“I was in the car, Daddy. She wouldn't let me leave.” He whispered. If he didn't fight it, he knew he would slip back there again.

“But Daddy got you out of the car, remember? He made her leave. So see, Daddy’s here now, and he can make her leave. She can never hurt you again.”

But she hadn't left for long. The calls had started after that, at first polite, then insistent. The lady, who Light would later learn was Misa Amane, a model (not quite a movie star), wanted to buy him. Because he was a neko, and nekos didn't have rights.

And then, when it was years later and Light thought he could finally stop freezing in fear whenever he heard the phone ring, someone had followed him home. Had almost broken into his room and stolen him away, if his Daddy hadn't been there.

The police, even at Soichiro's insistence, had done nothing. Because no one cared about nekos. And now Light was being sent on a plane, far away where Misa couldn't get to him at all.

“She didn't leave, Daddy. And you said you're not going to be going with me. So how can you help me then?”

Soichiro's arms tightened. “I'll be there later, alright? And you'll have Matsuda to look after you. In fact, he's waiting for us right now.” With a last squeeze, Daddy let go of the hug, gently pulling Light across the busy airport to their terminal.

“Matsuda! We're here!” Soichiro said. Dropping his paper, Matsuda beamed up at both of them. He turned to Light, who had already pressed himself into Soichiro's side in an attempt at camouflage. “Can you say hi to Matsuda, baby?”

“Hello, Light! I'm so happy to see you again!” The man proffered his hand for a shake.

Light nodded slightly at him. “Hi.” He didn't take the hand.

“He's a bit nervous around full humans, but if you pet him behind his ears he'll warm up to you quickly.” Soichiro hummed, petting at Light. Light sniffed.

“That's fine!” Matsuda hardly seemed fazed. Undoubtedly, he knew the circumstances surrounding Light’s departure.

“Now, let me show you what you need to care for Light.” Soichiro pulled the large carry-on from his back, opening it and showing Matsuda the contents.

“This is his favorite stuffed animal; he needs it for when he's anxious, especially when he's having an attack. This thing is his favorite nightlight; there's a backup too, but he prefers this one, and it'll get him to sleep in no time at all.” As Soichiro explained the contents of the case, Light found himself drifting.

He felt free now, almost. For the last four years of his life, he had spent his days cowering in fear, peeking around every corner while terrified that he'd see her, see her glassy blue eyes again. Although the marks on his arm from where her nails dug in had faded long ago, he still felt them clearly. But now, mere minutes away from boarding a plane to the Whammy’s Sanctuary, he could already feel his breath coming easier. She couldn't get him here, not now.

“You'll be boarding in just moments, Light.” Soichiro looked very old and very tired as he said it.

“Ok Daddy.” He pressed his face into his lapel one last time, letting his mouth open minutely to taste his scent. He smelled warm, like home.

“I love you lots, ok? And you'll see me in two months at the most.” Daddy squeezed hard, rubbing behind Light’s ears just the way he liked it.

“Love you too, Daddy.” Light whispered.

The soft press of Matsuda’s hand against his back finally broke then apart. “It's time to go, Light.”

Reluctantly, Light nodded. He disentangled himself from Soichiro, and followed Matsuda to the plane. Whatever waited for him in England couldn't be worse than what he had already gone through. 


End file.
